


Baby,I'm hypnotized by you ||Italian Translation|| •Larry Stylinson•

by Miri_reader



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri_reader/pseuds/Miri_reader
Summary: Louis e Harry sono migliori amici, durante uno spettacolo in cui si ipnotizza ,Harry geme il nome di Louis ,ma quando si risveglia dall'ipnotizzazione  non si ricorda niente.Così Louis ha immediatamente un esaurimento nervoso ed Harry ne è inconsapevole.Louis(student,21) Harry(student 19)Questa storia è una traduzione,quindi tutti i meriti vanno all'autrice che tempo fa mi ha dato il permesso di tradurla.Buona lettura...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Baby,I'm hypnotized by you ||Italian Translation|| •Larry Stylinson•

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby I'm Hypnotized by You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756666) by [hickeystyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hickeystyles/pseuds/hickeystyles). 



Louis non capiva davvero perché si trovava lì di tutti posti in cui poteva trovarsi, in un maledetto spettacolo di ipnotizzazione .

Beh, sapeva che era per via di Harry, perché davvero, quando non era a causa di Harry? Nessuno poteva incolpare Louis -era come se non potesse davvero dire di no quando si trattava del suo migliore amico. Come poteva farlo quando il ragazzo più giovane tirava fuori gli occhi da cucciolo ?- i suoi occhi verdi erano accesi dall'eccitazione, le sue grandi mani incrociate sotto il mento e il labbro inferiore che sporgeva?

La parte più irritante era che Harry sapeva di poterlo fare anche con lui; loro due erano amici così stretti da anni e aveva Louis nel suo pugno .Louis concluse che era perché Harry aveva due anni in meno di lui, con la sua capacità di fidarsi troppo della gente e di essere pericoloso con le sue gambe da giraffa. E va bene, Louis ammetteva amaramente che il piccolo bastardo era come se fosse suo fratello.

Almeno non era solo in questo spettacolo. Anche gli altri erano stati trascinati; Louis stava sprofondando, insieme a Zayn, Liam e Niall. "Andiamo ragazzi, sarà divertente, per favore Lou?" Gli aveva pregati Harry, rimbalzando sulle punte dei suoi stivaletti marroni. Erano davvero orribili e logori, e mentre Louis rifletteva (per favore, avrebbe ceduto lo stesso), si annotò in mente di comprarne un altro paio al povero ragazzo.

Sembrava tutto così assurdo: un tipo con un vestito orrendo, con capelli lisci e con la voce tonante che avrebbe chiamato dei volontari finchè si sarebbero messi in imbarazzo davanti a tutto il pubblico. Louis non era sicuro che la gente fosse realmente ipnotizzata, ma sapeva che vedere le persone mettersi apposta in imbarazzo ,non era il modo in cui voleva trascorrere la serata o spendere il suo denaro.

Louis era un ventunenne per l'amor di dio, con il suo insignificante e schifoso lavoro nel negozio di ferramenta dietro l'angolo e i prestiti per gli studenti ammucchiati sul suo bancone. Eppure, eccolo lì, a sprofondare nel suo sedile scricchiolante mentre Harry chiacchierava felicemente con lui su tutte le cose che avrebbero visto quella sera e "pensi davvero che la gente sia ipnotizzata Lou? "

Le luci si abbassarono e Harry si calmò, con un sorrisetto contento sul suo volto, facendo ruotare gli occhi a Louis affettuosamente. A volte Harry era così infantile, ma Louis non poteva davvero giudicarlo. Fece un'altra nota mentale di buttare via i suoi pantaloni del pigiama con dei dinosauri, quando sarebbe tornato a casa.

"Signore e signori, ora posso presentarvi, il grande Rosalini!" Una voce rumorosa rimbombò attorno al teatro, facendo sobbalzare Louis dai suoi pensieri. Proprio come aveva previsto, un uomo di mezza età uscì sul palco, con i capelli pettinati indietro e persino qualche peluria che gli spuntava sulle guance. Il suo completo sembrava troppo piccolo, e stava già sudando sotto le luci del palcoscenico.

"Gesù Haz, dove hai trovato questo tizio?" Sussurrò Louis, "il grande Rosalini? Sembra una sorta di pasta. "

Harry gli diede una gomitata al suo ginocchio. "Sii gentile Lou."

"Sì, mamma," Louis rispose, prima che il ragazzo dietro di loro li zittisse. Louis arricciò il naso e si voltò. Dio, perché i posti erano così scomodi? Il metallo gli stava davvero tagliando le spalle. Louis sbuffò tra sé e sé; sembrava un vecchio lamentoso.

"Ho in programma uno spettacolo molto speciale per voi ragazzi stasera," Rosalini parlò nel suo microfono, con uno scintillio malizioso negli occhi. Si sfregò le mani, "Spero che siate pronti per ... ipnotizzarvi!"

La folla scoppiò in tripudio, Harry battè le mani e sorrise. Louis si voltò verso gli altri, con gli occhi spalancati, e si mise in contatto visivo con Zayn, che imitava di impiccarsi, con la lingua che penzolava. Louis ridacchiò; almeno non era l'unico a pensare che quel signore era un idiota.

"Allora," gridò Rosalini, "quale fortunato membro del pubblico vuole venire qui? Preparatevi a far accadere cose ridicole, quindi se vi imbarazzate facilmente vi consiglio di nascondervi in modo da non trovarvi. "La folla ridacchiò. "Tu", indicò una ragazza bionda nella parte anteriore, che strillava, salendo sul palco, con espressione eccitata.

"Qual è il tuo bel nome, signorina?" Chiese Rosalini, donandole un sorriso.

Si tolse i capelli ricci dal viso e con i suoi occhi azzurri accesi rispose "Jessica".

"Bene, Jessica, voglio che tu ti sieda proprio qui ,su questo sgabello nero e chiuda gli occhi va bene?" Jessica annuì e fu costretta a sedersi sullo sgabello. La sua minuta corporatura non le faceva toocare ai suoi piedi il suolo, nonostante i tacchi alti.

"Ok, ora immagina il tuo posto felice. Un posto carino dove puoi rilassarti, niente preoccupazioni, niente di niente. Senti le gambe rilassate, i fianchi rilassati, senti il viso rilassato, senti le braccia rilassate, senti il petto rilassarsi, senti il corpo rilassarsi. Ora rallenta il respiro. Piano piano. Quando batto le mani aprirai gli occhi, ok? "Louis osservava la scena con un sospiro affannoso, la voce di Rosalini non sembrava più rimbobare; ora somigliava di più a una voce dolce e calmante che accarezzava Louis.

Rosalini battè le mani e gli occhi di Jess si aprirono di scatto, un pò appanati. Dondolava un po 'sullo sgabello, ma puntava gli occhi su Rosalini.

"Ora, Jess, riesci a sentirmi?" Chiese, e lei annuì a scatti, i capelli che le cadevano sul viso. "Ok, al numero 3, abbasserai lo sguardo e ti renderai subito conto che il tuo ombelico è scomparso. Uno due e tre."

Jess abbassò lo sguardo sul suo stomaco, e i suoi occhi si spalancarono, il panico si posò sul suo viso . Gridò forte, stringendosi lo stomaco, sollevandosi la maglietta, cercando freneticamente il suo ombelico che era proprio lì, eppure sembrava davvero terrorizzata, come se il suo ombelico fosse sparito sul serio . I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime mentre guardava il suo stomaco.

"Dov'è il mio ombelico !?" urlò a Rosalini, "Dov'è finito!"

"Hai provato a controllare sotto le tue scarpe? Forse l'hai calpestato? "Rispose Rosalini. Jess annuì, come se avesse senso, e sollevò il piede in alto, cercando il suo ombelico. Il pubblico stava ridendo istericamente mentre la guardava. Louis poteva vedere il terrore nei suoi occhi, e sentiva una stretta allo stomaco che non gli piaceva. Come lo stava facendo? La stava davvero ipnotizzando? Sembrava così terrorizzata ... Louis voleva credere che era un'apprendista , ma sembrava così ... reale. Lanciò un'occhiata a Zayn che stava fissando, colpito anche lui, e Louis sospirò. Rosalini stava davvero ipnotizzando queste persone. Bene, almeno la serata si stava rivelando più interessante.

"Quando batto le mani Jessica, tornerai alla normalità", disse Rosalini,distraendola dalla sua paura. Con un applauso, Jess sbatté le palpebre, lisciandosi la camicia, sembrando confusa.

"Che cosa è successo?" Chiese, "sono ancora ipnotizzato?" Il pubblico rise e le sopracciglia di Jess si unirono.

"Sì, tesoro," sorrise Rosalini, "tutti un applauso a Jess!" E il pubblico la applaudì, mentre inciampava tornando al suo posto, ancora stordita. "Ora, la mia prossima vittima, hmmm." I suoi occhi scuri scrutarono la folla, mentre si toccava pensosamente il mento.

"Tu, con la camicia marrone?" Disse Rosalini. Louis si voltò nella direzione che stava indicando per vedere la povera persona che era stata scelta, quando si girò, però, notò che Harry indossava una camicia marrone e che tutti lo stavano guardando.Harry rise contento e annuì, alzandosi e salendo sul palco mentre tutti applaudivano. Louis scosse la testa e rise; ovviamente Harry era stato scelto.

"Andrà tutto bene," rise Niall, i suoi occhi blu eccitati. Louis si chiese come avrebbe fatto Rosalini a mettere in imbarazzo Harry; il ragazzo che d'altronde se lo meritava per averli trascinati tutti lì.

"Come ti chiami?" Chiese Rosalini mentre Harry si sedeva sullo sgabello.

"Harry," rispose,con un sorriso sghembo .

"Bene Harry, voglio che tu faccia come ho detto a Jess. Chiudi gli occhi. Ok, ora immagina il tuo posto felice. Un posto carino dove puoi rilassarti, niente preoccupazioni, niente di niente. Senti le gambe rilassate, senti i fianchi rilassati, senti il viso rilassato, senti le braccia rilassate, senti il petto rilassato, senti il corpo rilassato. Ora rallenta il respiro. Piano piano. Quando batto le mani aprirai gli occhi, ok? "

Il corpo di Harry stava diventando più leggero ,mentre la voce ipnotica di Rosalini echeggiava nella stanza, i suoi lunghi riccioli gli stavano cadendo in faccia. Rosalini battè le mani e Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, i suoi occhi verdi appanati.

"Ora pubblico, so che sul biglietto ci sono solo persone maggiorenni, giusto?" Rosalini sorrise mentre un mormorio di assenso si diffondeva attorno al pubblico, "ora è il momento di arrivare al vero divertimento." Louis si sporse ansiosamente, chiedendosi cosa stava per fare fare a Harry.

"Harry, quando batto due volte, voglio vedere la faccia che fai mentre hai un orgasmo, ok? E non venire nei pantaloni. "La folla rise. Harry ondeggiava sullo sgabello,ma annuì, con piacere.

Rosalini alzò la mano lentamente, in modo drammatico, prima di battere le mani due volte. Gli occhi di Harry si chiusero leggermente, inclinò la testa all'indietro, la mascella si rilassò, e nel mentre emise un genito con la sua voce roca. La folla rise, specialmente Niall, che rideva rumorosamente nel suo posto. Zayn borbottava, "è qualcosa che avrei potuto fare a meno di vedere." Ma Louis si sentiva eccitato nei pantaloni. Era solo perché non faceva sesso con qualcuno da un po ', concluse. Con il lavoro e l'università, era impegnato.. E quel rumore era eccitante per chiunque, quindi anche se non fosse stato Harry, Louis sapeva che sarebbe stato comunque duro. Giusto? E va bene, poteva ammettere che il suo amico era molto attraente, il che non aiutava, ma non significava niente.

Anche Rosalini fece una piccola risatina. "Mi piace questo! Harry era tornato a dondolarsi un po ', senza guardare nulla in particolare, la sua collana a croce dorata oscillante avanti e indietro sul petto.

"Pronto per il tuo prossimo compito, Harry?" Chiese Rosalini, e Harry sussultò , "Voglio che tu, quando faccio questo fischio, finga che questo sgabello sia il tuo partner o qualcuno che vuoi lo sia." Rosalini sollevò un fischietto, mentre il pubblico osservava un inconsapevole Harry, e Louis si dimenava. Questo era davvero imbarazzante; almeno Harry non lo avrebbe ricordato. A parte la spietata presa in giro che avrebbe preso dai ragazzi. E Louis si sentì a disagio per la propria reazione; sperò di non avere qualcosa di ridicolo che si notava nei pantaloni. Aveva davvero bisogno di scopare.

Rosalini attese che il pubblico si zittisse e avvicinò lentamente il fischietto alle labbra, estraendolo. Poi soffiò e Louis aspettò con il fiato sospeso.

Harry si alzò bruscamente, rimettendosi dietro lo sgabello e sollevandolo un po '. Cominciò lentamente a spingersi contro di esso, gettando indietro la testa, mentre il pubblico lo acclamava, poiché sordo al loro rumore, cominciò a emettere dei gemiti e il suo respiro si fece più pesante. Louis fu colpito dai movimenti fluidi di Harry mentre si spingeva nello sgabello, le vene che si gonfiavano sul suo collo, il modo in cui si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore così forte da farlo diventare bianco. Dio, era bellissimo.

Louis era così concentrato che quasi svenne a quello che accade dopo.

"Cazzo, Louis, sei così stretto!" Harry gemette, spingendosi più veloce. Louis sentì il calore affluire sul suo viso, la sua mascella si spalancò, i suoi occhi azzurri diventarono incredibilmente grandi.

"Che cazzo," sentì Liam borbottargli accanto, ma lo registrò a malappena.

Harry voleva fare sesso con Louis.

Harry era interessato a Louis.

Harry fantasticava su Louis.

Santo cielo.

Sentì Rosalini fermare Harry, ma sembrava che le orecchie di Louis erano piene di cotone, e tutto quello che riusciva a sentire era il battito del suo cuore. Afferrò il bracciolo accanto a lui, fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche. Sentì il pubblico battere le mani, il che significava che probabilmente Harry aveva finito, e non lo registrò realmente, finché Harry non fu davanti a lui.

"Ehi Lou? Come ero lassù? "Chiese, con i suoi brillanti occhi verdi totalmente inconsapevoli,mentre passava le dita tra i suoi riccioli. Louis squittì, non proprio sicuro di cosa dire, le sue parole gli rimasero in gola. Come avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Soprattutto quando Harry non aveva idea di cosa aveva appena fatto sul palco!

"Uhm, sì, eri fantastico, stavi guidando un autobus di qualche tipo," Louis si bloccò, senza riuscire a stabilire un contatto visivo. Harry rise e tornò a sedersi.

"Fantastico, mi auguro che i ragazzi l'abbiano filmato.

Oh dio! S perava di no.

Era consapevole del calore del corpo che proveniva dalla pelle di Harry e aveva davvero bisogno di aria fresca, ma non voleva sembrare sospetto. Lo spettacolo in cui non voleva nemmeno andare era diventato insopportabile, ma Louis sorrise quando Rosalini finì.

"Grazie a tutti per essere venuti a trovarmi stasera, e un ringraziamento molto speciale ai miei volontari!" Ci furono altri fischi mentre tutti cominciavano a uscire nel parcheggio.

"Ehi Lou? Vuoi che ti riporti al tuo appartamento? "offrì Harry, il suo respiro si spense in un soffio nell'aria gelida mentre si stringeva nelle spalle la sua giacca nera.

"No, io, um, sto bene, puoi, uh, sì, sai, andare senza di me," Louis balbettò , imprecando contro se stesso per tutto il tempo. Le sopracciglia di Harry si unirono, ma non disse niente.

"Uh, okay, ci vediamo domani, Lou," disse, facendo un passo indietro verso la sua macchina.

"Sì, ok, ciao!" rispose Louis, facendo un passo indietro,quasi cadendo sul marciapiede. Si voltò ed entrò in macchina, sbattendo la portiera. Appoggiò la testa sul volante, con il ciuffo che gli cadeva sul viso mentre ripensava agli eventi della serata.

E davvero, tutto quello che poteva pensare era che doveva scopare.

-

Non era come se Louis stesse evitando Harry .

Era davvero difficile per Louis credere al fatto che il suo migliore amico storico ,fantasticava su di lui. Sapeva che loro due avevano comportamenti diversi della maggior parte dei migliori amici, ma pensava solo che lui e Harry erano più affettuosi. Era normale per loro due coccolarsi sul divano a guardare film o giocare con i capelli l'uno dell'altro o pizzicarsi a vicenda i fianchi o mettere un braccio intorno alla vita l'uno dell'altro mentre camminavano. I due vivevano l'uno nel pensiero dell'altro, ma lo avevano sempre fatto. Non era mai stato più di questo. Ma Louis tutto quello che continuava a fare ,era tornare a pensare a quei momenti e chiedersi se Harry voleva di più di quei tocchi. Per quanto tempo Harry aveva fantasticato su di lui? Era solo perché era sessualmente frustrato, o perché provava sentimenti oltre l'amicizia per lui?

La parte peggiore era che Louis ,ora guardava Harry sotto una luce diversa. Aveva sempre saputo che Harry era attraente, ma lo diceva solo obiettivamente, niente di personale. Ma ora, quando i due erano in una stanza, Louis notava la perfetta linea delle sue labbra e il modo in cui il bicipite si gonfiava mentre si appoggiava al bancone per raggiungere una tazza da caffè o la curva sporgente del suo sedere mentre camminava nei suoi jeans eccessivamente attillati. Lo stava facendo impazzire. Perché Louis non aveva mai pensato a lui in quel senso, ma ora che Harry glielo aveva messo in testa, tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era quanto fosse carino Harry.

Louis voleva mettersi con lui? Voleva di più? Harry voleva di più?

Erano solo una serie di domande confuse a cui Louis non voleva rispondere, specialmente quando riguardavano Harry, perché non voleva rovinare il suo rapporto con la persona per lui più importante al mondo.

Quindi, Louis aveva evitato il problema.

Così in pratica Louis stava evitando Harry.

Gli altri non avevano menzionato quell'imbarazzante episodio, neanche l'indomani dello spettacolo ,quando i cinque erano seduti nel salotto di Louis e guardavano una partita di football. La sentiva,però,la tensione nella stanza.Aveva notato lo sguardo interrogativo di Niall che guizzava da lui a Harry , Zayn si concentrava troppo sul gioco e non parlava con nessuno, Liam invece sembrava troppo assorto nei suoi pensieri. Louis si sentiva a disagio con loro attorno,cosa alquanto strana, specialmente quando Harry si era lasciato cadere vicino a lui e aveva posato i suoi piedi sul suo grembo , come facevano normalmente. Sentiva tutti gli sguardi dei loro amici scivolare verso loro due ,e Louis si era sentito arrossire per il tocco di Harry. Aveva inventato una scusa per prendere più birra e praticamente era scappato in cucina, tornando indietro e borbottando su come il divano fosse troppo affollato ,sedendosi sul pavimento.

All'inizio, Harry era ignaro della tensione e della stranezza del gruppo, essendo come era di solito e rimanendo ancora molto affettuoso con Louis, non notando il modo in cui lo faceva irrigidire. Dopo un po ',però,aveva cominciato a percepire, come Louis non si sedeva più accanto a lui, come Louis non gli parlava o lo toccava. O come quando Harry gli aveva chiesto di uscire, solo loro due, come se non fosse normale guardare tutto il tempo un film o uscire a pranzo o giocare a fifa, Louis aveva inventato delle scuse per non rimanere solo con lui.

Harry aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi un po ', ma quando al posto del sorriso a trentadue denti che portava sempre, aveva un'espressione scontrosa sul viso, incollato al telefono. Louis sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa al riguardo, ma era un vigliacco. Non c'era altro modo per dirlo. Louis aveva fatto finta che le cose fossero normali, d'altronde sarebbe impazzito se avesse affrontato la questione, perché avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose tra loro per sempre.

Dio, si era sentito orribile al riguardo. Sentiva questa tristezza nel suo petto ogni volta che pensava al ragazzo più giovane, quando per esempio si girava per dire a Harry una battuta e lui non c'era. Gli mancava coccolarsi con lui sul divano ,la sua risata fragorosa, le sue battute stupidamente maliziose, parlare con lui per ore di cose stupide e persino inciampare nelle cose che lui lasciava nel suo appartamento. Si sentiva così triste tutto il tempo senza la presenza costante e gioiosa di Harry. L'aveva camuffato meglio di Harry ai suoi amici. Sapeva che se avrebbe detto quello che era successo , la loro amicizia sarebbe cambiata e avrebbe perso Harry più di quanto già non lo stava perdendo.

Quindi,lo ignorò ,di nuovo.

"Amico, questo situazione sta andando fuori controllo," Zayn finalmente aveva affrontato Louis quando loro due erano sdraiati nel divano imbottito di Louis, mentre giocavano a un torneo di fifa, con le birre accanto.

"Cosa c'è?"aveva chiesto Louis, facendo finta di niente mentre concentrava gli occhi sullo schermo, osservando i suoi giocatori in uniforme verde correre sullo schermo. Il record del goal era messo nell'angolo in alto, inserito da Harry un pomeriggio d'estate, quando avevano giocato per sei ore di fila, ridendo e imprecando a vicenda in modo bonario. Dio, non poteva fare nulla senza ricordare il ragazzo più giovane . Era sparso ovunque nell'appartamento di Louis.

Zayn roteò gli occhi mentre faceva una pausa per prendere un lungo sorso di birra. "Tu ed Harry," disse Zayn con uno sguardo acuto mentre rimetteva la birra tra le sue gambe, cercando di bilanciarla in modo che non si rovesciasse.

"Io e Harry stiamo bene,"rispose Louis, prendendo la sua birra e bevendone un sorso. Desiderava poter posare la bottiglia sulla fronte per rinfrescarla, poiché poteva sentire il suo viso scaldarsi su quell'argomento. Dio, avrebbe davvero desiderato che Zayn lo abbandonasse. Lui non era pronto per questa conversazione. Voleva solo giocare ai videogiochi e bere birra di basso costo.

Zayn sbuffò. "Da quando c'è stato lo spettacolo dell'ipnotizzazio ne ..." iniziò, fermandosi per continuare, "beh, solo, tipo, hai parlato con lui a riguardo?"

Louis tossì sulla sua birra, quasi sputandola sul suo divano (non sarebbe stata la peggiore macchia su di esso) le parole di Zayn che lo presero alla sprovvista. Si asciugò gli occhi lacrimanti per lo shock. "Io ..." tossì, "Ehm, no, non l'ho fatto."

"Lou," la voce di Zayn diventò più morbida, "comprendi che quel povero ragazzo non ha idea che tu sai che ti vuole scopare. Penso che dovresti essere sincero. "

"Perchè?" Ribatté Louis, "si rovinerà la nostra l'amicizia ."

"Vuoi dire più rovinata di quanto non lo sia già adesso?" Zayn lo guardò con fare eloquente. Louis distolse lo sguardo, sentendo un groppo in gola alla menzione della loro amicizia incerta.

"Forse," disse Louis, a Zayn cercando di fargli capire che non ne voleva più parlare, "ora sediamoci e guardami mentre ti prendo a calci in culo a fifa."

"Lo desideri", lo sbeffeggiò.

Zayn, alla fine perse nel gioco, distraendo Louis e lasciandogli cambiare argomento. Dio, Louis amava davvero Zayn.

"Il tuo culo è mio Malik!" Louis sorrise, agitando le sopracciglia, anche se l'altro ragazzo non era concentrato su di lui.

"Vuoi dire che il tuo culo è di Harry, eh?" Replicò Zayn, e Louis riuscì a vedere il sorrisetto malizioso sulla faccia. Louis borbottò indignato e si riconcentrò sulla partita ,prima che Zayn ne approfittasse e segnasse.

"Corteggiatore! Guarda di chi è il culo! "Zayn applaudì, balzando in piedi e versando un po 'della sua birra sui pantaloni della tuta grigi.

Louis cambiò idea.

Odiava davvero Zayn.

La volta successiva che l'argomento venne fuori, fu dalla persona che meno voleva che lo facesse uscire.

Niall, Louis e Harry stavano guardando un film di pomeriggio, mentre Zayn si allenava nella sua conferenza in inglese e Liam insisteva freneticamente di dover tornare nella stanza del suo dormitorio per lavorare su un saggio di 1600 parole sulla composizione della fotografia o qualcosa del genere .

Louis era concentrato sul film che stavano guardando, Happy Gilmore, ridacchiando un po 'alle buffonate di Adam Sandler, mentre Niall sorseggiava pigramente la sua birra e sfogliava Twitter, affermando di "aver visto quella dannata cosa troppe volte per guardarla davvero". Harry era tranquillo, ma ultimamente, era normale. Louis sentiva un dolore nel petto mentre guardava il ragazzo imbronciato ,che era seduto da solo sulla poltrona rossa. Aveva davvero perso il suo migliore amico. Ma poi pensava a come Harry voleva scopare con lui e sentiva il viso scaldarsi quindi tornò a guardare la televisione. Era un essere umano orribile.

"Louis."

Louis fu così sorpreso che Harry gli rivolse la parola che quasi volò a terra, dopo non aver sentito quella voce roca pronunciare il suo nome per così tanto tempo. Sentì Niall sbuffare accanto a lui, ma i suoi occhi non si spostaro dallo schermo del suo telefono.

"Sì, Harry?" Replicò Louis, non osando ancora guardare il ragazzo più giovane per vedere la sua espressione e i suoi intensi occhi verdi puntati su di lui.

"Possiamo, noi, ehm, possiamo, come ... posso parlarti per un secondo? Da solo? "Chiese Harry, sembrando agitato. Alla fine Louis si voltò verso Harry e sentì il suo cuore sussultare per quanto adorabile e piccolo sembrasse. Harry di solito era così sicuro di sé e luminoso, ma in quel momento aveva le maniche del maglione che gli coprivano le mani e si stava mordendo il labbro incerto, la faccia un po rossa e gli occhi nervosi.

"Sì, certo," rispose Louis, non sapendo cos'altro dire quando. Gli occhi di Louis guizzarono verso Niall, che alla fine alzò gli occhi e sorrise, lasciando cadere il telefono in grembo e alzando le mani innocentemente.

"Non preoccupatevi per me, amici," disse, "voi ragazzi potete andare a... parlare. "Ammiccò esageratamente a Louis, che roteò gli occhi, ma Harry sembrò confuso mentre girava la testa avanti e indietro tra i due. Niall pensava che i due fossero innamorati, o quasi, era così ovvio.

Louis entrò nella sua cucina, anche se non c'era una porta lui era sicuro al 99% che Niall stesse origliando, dal momento che sembrava che il volume del film fosse diminuito sospettosamente di alcune tacche.

Louis si appoggiò al bancone, incrociando le braccia, cercando di non sembrare imbarazzato come invece in realtà si sentiva, specialmente a casa sua. Era la prima volta che i due erano rimasti soli in un mese o giù di lì.

"Allora, che succede?" Suggerì, mentre Harry sembrava imbarazzato quanto Louis . Il ragazzo più giovane stava nel mezzo della cucina , le mani strette dietro di lui, con la sensazione di aver dimenticato l'intero discorso che si era preparato di dire.

"Sei arrabbiato con me?" Sbottò infine, guardandolo con occhi tristi.

Louis si sentì in colpa nel vedere Harry così triste, soprattutto a causa sua. "No, certo che no!" Disse frettolosamente. Dio, Louis non voleva che Harry pensasse che fosse arrabbiato con lui. Non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato.

"Allora perché mi stai evitando?" Ribatté Harry, la voce sempre più piccola. Louis si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco.

"Non ti sto evitando Harry! Ti voglio ancora bene . Sei ancora il mio migliore amico, "spiegò Louis. Anche se non aveva alleviato l'espressione ferita di Harry.

"Non sembra che tu voglia essermi amico .... perchè, tutto quello che fai è ignorarmi. Cos'è successo? "Insistette Harry.

"Sono stato solo occupato, lo giuro. I miei punteggi universitari sono diminuiti leggermente man mano che il semestre sta finendo e il lavoro è difficile, "mentì. Louis odiava mentire a Harry che era l'unica persona a cui Louis dicesse tutto. Odiava il modo in cui si era allontanato da lui.

Harry sembrava sul punto di ribattere, la bocca aperta per protestare, ma qualcosa sul viso di Louis ,sembrò fargli cambiare idea e lui incassò le spalle, sembrando sconfitto. "Okay," disse infine Harry, "spero tu sappia che mi importa ancora molto di te. E, tipo, se hai mai bisogno di parlarmi di qualcosa, o qualcosa del genere, o qualcosa che ho fatto, o semplicemente, qualunque cosa, sono sempre lì per te, Lou, ok? "

Louis sorrise, ma si sentì forzato. Era uno sforzo inutile, però, perché Harry non lo guardò nemmeno o gli dette la possibilità di rispondere prima di infilarsi le mani in tasca e tornare a sedersi nel soggiorno. Louis emise un sospiro che non sapeva nemmeno di trattenere, sollevato. Ma sentiva anche un dolore al petto. Harry stava male, a causa sua. Anche Louis si sentiva davvero, davvero solo. Era abituato al fatto che Harry fosse sempre lì per lui, si sentiva solo più di quanto non fosse abituato.Aveva davvero perso il suo migliore amico. Non era sicuro di come tornare indietro, ritornando alla normalità.

Louis fece scorrere le dita nel suo ciuffo, facendo cadere la faccia sul bancone.

Spinse la sensazione di panico in fondo alla sua mente e tornò in salotto per finire Happy Gilmore.

Quando arrivò lì, Harry era sparito.

-

Il giorno dopo, Louis era davvero felice che provò a dimenticare lo sguardo angosciato dietro gli occhi di Harry e il dolore nel suo cuore ogni volta che vedeva il ragazzo più giovane.

In altre parole, avrebbe completamente dimenticato.

Il compagno di football di Liam era stato bocciato due volte o qualcosa del genere e stava organizzando una festa nel suo appartamento e cinque di loro erano stati invitati. Louis voleva solo scopare alla festa, solo una sorta di rapporto casuale per distogliere la mente da capelli ricci e da gambe lunghe. Inoltre, la sua mano destra non poteva fare così tanto; era stanco di andare a letto tra lenzuola sudate, agitato e disperato per venire.

"Perché sei sempre un idiota a perdere così tanto tempo per prepararti?" La voce irritata di Niall arrivò dal divano di Louis, le braccia conserte. Harry si sedette accanto a lui, ridacchiando un po 'per la frustrazione di Niall. Louis si rifiutò di ammettere che era carino.

"Scusa se voglio sembrare un ragazzo della confraternita," lo schernì Zayn, passandosi un pettine tra i capelli per modellarli verso l'alto. Niall guardò a sua volta con disinvoltura il suo completo, che era una canotta blu scuro così bassa da mostrare quasi i capezzoli e i jeans attillati, e aggrottò le sopracciglia, sollevando il suo snapback dalla sua testa per grattarsi la sua testa bionda.

"Non ascoltarlo," Louis roteò gli occhi, tirandosi fuori la camicia che non sembrava messa giusta (di nuovo) e raccogliendone una dal pavimento, annusandola per vedere se era abbastanza pulita. Arricciando il naso per l'odore, la gettò di nuovo sul pavimento e ne raccolse un'altra, questa volta rossa. "Probabilmente Zayn non riesce a pensare bene con tutta la quantità di lacca che usa."

Zayn sogghignò. "Sei solo invidioso dei miei capelli." Louis dovette ammettere che Zayn aveva un bell'aspetto quella sera, con dei jeans strappati leggeri, stivali neri e una canottiera nera che mostrava i suoi tatuaggi. Almeno non indossava la giacca di pelle; nessuno di loro sarebbe stato rimorchiato se tutti avessero mirato Zayn.

Louis si accigliò al suo riflesso nello specchio, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Pensava che il suo ciuffo "artisticamente spettinato" sembrasse buono un minuto fa, finché Zayn non gli aveva detto che forse avrebbe potuto modellarlo verso l'alto.

"Lou, i tuoi capelli stanno bene, non ti preoccupare," disse Harry piano, con l'angolo della bocca che si piegava in un sorriso.

Louis gli restituì un piccolo sorriso. "Grazie, Haz." Era la prima volta che si sorridevano a vicenda e questo riempiva lo stomaco di Louis di calore.

"Ehm, non per essere quello che interrompe, ma probabilmente dovremmo andare," disse Liam, guardando l'orologio.Non sembrava lui , con solo una camicia a quadri, jeans e scarponi , ma sua madre glieli aveva regalati per Natale, quindi il ragazzo non li avrebbe tolti.

"Liam, la festa è iniziata tipo dieci minuti fa, nessuno arriva mai così presto," gli ricordò Harry, alzandosi dal divano per prendere l'acqua dal tavolino da caffè. Di solito non era troppo vicino al divano a causa del numero di volte in cui Louis lo aveva rovesciato a terra per raggiungere il divano quando era ubriaco o solo molto stanco.

Louis non aveva nemmeno notato come era vestito , distratto dal prepararsi, ma quando Harry si sporse per prendere la sua bottiglia d'acqua dal tavolo, osservò l'aspetto di Harry. I suoi capelli erano divisi lateralmente, i suoi riccioli quasi vicino alla sua spalla. Indossava una semplice camicia nero che era aperta e un paio di jeans attillati stretti. In poche parole, sembrava fottutamente sexi e Louis dovette deglutire pesantemente e distogliere lo sguardo. Non poteva abbottonarsi un po 'la camicia?

"Sì, ma io e Kev siamo buoni amici," ribatté Liam, più a se stesso mentre si accigliava e prendeva il posto di Harry sul divano.

"Va bene, ora andiamo a una condizione," iniziò Niall, fermandosi drammaticamente fino a quando tutti erano concentrati su di lui, "qualcuno beve questo whisky con me proprio ora." Apparentemente dal nulla, tirò fuori una bottiglia di whisky, tenendola per la punta e scuotendola in modo che il liquido marrone si riversasse in una fiaschetta.

"Ok," Louis sorrise, afferrando la bottiglia e togliendo il tappo con un movimento fluido, facendo una smorfia e asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.

"Oi! Non ho detto di condividere l'intera bottiglia ! "Esclamò Niall, afferrando la bottiglia, che si riversò un po sul divano di Louis, che era abituato al costante abuso. Louis non rispose, afferrò la testa di Niall con due mani e lo baciò brutalmente nei capelli, suscitando una risata del gruppo e grida da Niall.

"Va bene questo è troppo per me da gestire," Liam rise, asciugandosi gli occhi, "Sto andando. Adesso potete seguirmi, se volete, oppure potete andare da soli. "

"Stiamo arrivando, stiamo arrivando," brontolò Zayn, mettendosi la giacca di pelle.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Louis fece una pausa, bloccando sulla porta Zayn, tendendo entrambe le mani.

"Cosa?" Chiese Zayn.

"Giacca," ordinò Louis.

"Che cosa? Perché? "Chiese Zayn, confuso.

"Vedi, Zayn, noi comuni mortali abbiamo bisogno di tutta l'attenzione che possiamo ottenere da potenziali ragazzi, e quando indossi quella cosa, beh, il resto è storia" spiegò Louis lentamente, come si fa con un bambino.

"Quando Zayn la indossa, i pantaloni si sbottonano," Harry si unì a lui, facendo gemere Louis.

"Harry, sei stato terribile, non ti ho insegnato nulla nel corso degli anni?" Louis si lamentò, sospirando drammaticamente. Era sorpreso che questo scambio di battute avvenisse tra loro dopo tutto, ma non aveva intenzione di smettere. Deve essere stata l'atmosfera euforica di uscire dopo una lunga settimana.

Harry guardò Louis, sorridendo un po ', ma poi il sorriso gli scivolò via dalla faccia e lui distolse lo sguardo.

Finalmente tutti uscirono (senza la giacca di pelle) e si diressero all'appartamento dell'amico di Liam. Per fortuna, era a pochi passi quindi nessuno doveva guidare.

Louis avrebbe desiderato mettersi una maglietta a maniche lunghe, ma sapeva che entro la fine della notte sarebbe stato madido di sudore, Sentiva la pelle d'oca spuntare sulle sue braccia e le sfregò mentre camminavano lungo il marciapiede. Guardò con desiderio la giacca marrone di Harry, sapendo che prima del distacco ,Harry avrebbe lasciato che Louis la mettesse al posto suo e sospirò.

Fu facile individuare in quale edificio si trovava l'appartamento, dato che c'era un flusso costante di giovani che entravano dalla porta, chiacchierando eccitati con sacchetti di carta marrone che erano indubbiamente pieni di alcol. Il loro gruppo seguì un paio di persone con risatine giocose che sicuramente erano già un po' brille,nell'edificio.

"Grazie a dio di solito non indosso i tacchi", osservò Harry, guardando i piedi delle ragazze con tacchi di almeno cinque centimetri di altezza ,"Credo che mi ucciderei con quelle."

"Di solito?" Chiese Niall.

"Beh, come, non so, un ragazzo può indossare i tacchi se vuole," Harry scrollò le spalle.

"Il che significa sicuramente che ne possiedi un paio," Zayn sorrise, spingendo la spalla di Harry, mentre Harry arrossiva e lo spingeva.

Louis era troppo rapito dall'idea di Harry con i tacchi rossi, per questo sentiva la sua bocca secca. Le sue gambe già lunghe, muscolose e femminili sarebbero state adatte con dei tacchi . Harry aveva già alcuni tratti femminili, come le labbra carnose rosa, i morbidi ricci lunghi, la morbidezza dei fianchi e le lunghe linee delle sue ciglia e tutte queste cose facevano impazzire Louis.

Ok, quindi apparentemente i ragazzi in pista erano una svolta per Louis.

Forse era solo Harry in pista.

Gesù Cristo.

Louis rise nervosamente, spostando un po' i pantaloni, sentendosi un diciasettenne con troppi ormoni, "Okay, penso che siamo qui!" Annunciò senza motivo, sorridendo maniacalmente prima di spalancare la porta, senza aspettare una risposta.

Si poteva dire che la festa era iniziata da poco, poiché le luci erano solo leggermente offuscate e molte persone sorridevano e salutavano la gente con abbracci. La maggior parte teneva solo birre o bevande miste in coppe rosse in mano, risparmiando la roba pesante per la notte. Louis non vedeva l'ora di bere una sua famosa bevanda con il whisky che Niall aveva portato.

In quel momento Louis si diresse verso il bar nell'angolo, gridando e sorridendo alle persone che passavano, ogni tanto fermandosi per un cinque o un abbraccio. Riconobbe molte persone a questa festa, soprattutto perché, sebbene non avesse mai trovato il tempo di entrare nella squadra di calcio, Liam lo invitava spesso a calciare il pallone con i ragazzi. Aveva riconosciuto anche alcuni suoi compagni di corso. Una ragazza in particolare stava già muovendo i fianchi verso la canzone rap che era attiva, le mani tra i capelli e Louis rideva tra sé e sé, perché era sempre riservata in classe.Prese della birra e iniziò a muovere i suoi fianchi .

"Ehi, Lou!" Si sentì chiamare mentre beveva , un ragazzo gli battè la spalla giovialmente. Si voltò, per trovarsi davanti Nick Grimshaw .

"Grimmy! Che cosa hai combinato, amico? »Louis sorrise.

"Il solito, il solito. Ho un disperato bisogno di vodka.E' stata una settimana pesante, ho dovuto dare degli esami ai drammi shakespeariani e uno degli studenti ha avuto un esaurimento nervoso, mentre un altro si è arrabbiato con me e mi ha fatto cadere a terra dalla mia sedia.Non sto scherzando. Il mio culo è ancora dolorante! "Spiegò Nick, facendo ridere Louis. Nick era un insegnante di teatro, e onestamente, probabilmente stava avendo un esaurimento nervoso più dei suoi studenti. Louis lo aveva incontrato quando erano entrambi nella stessa classe teatrale due anni prima, e il ragazzo era un vero simpaticone.

"È veramente orribile," Louis scherzò, ma subito dopo catturò lo sguardo di Zayn dall'altra parte della stanza che stava gesticolando furiosamente. "Ehm, mi dispiace, Zayn sembra volermi. "Scusami" disse scusandosi con Nick, ma a Nick non sembrava importare mentre lo salutava e si diresse verso un gruppo di persone che stavano appena entrando.

"Cosa può essere così urgente da sembrare che tu abbia un attacco?" Louis disse mentre si avvicinava a Zayn.

"Penso che Liam stia rimorchiando quella ragazza," gli disse Zayn, con gli occhi spalancati.

Louis scoppiò a ridere. " Era questa la grande novità?" Poteva dire che Zayn era già ubriaco. Il che era sorprendente. Era ancora presto.

"Sì, voglio dire, lui parla sempre di relazioni. Ma merita qualche rapporto occasionale,vero?," "guardala! E'Totalmente sexi. "

Per sostenere Zayn, Louis si voltò verso il punto che stava indicando dove, in effetti, Liam stava chiacchierando con una ragazza dai capelli ramati e con delle belle lentiggini. Buon per lui. Questo fece sentire Louis più sicuro del suo piano,cioè:ubriacarsi e rimorchiare un tizio.

"Ehm, Zayn, se non ti dispiace, voglio ubriacarmi, quindi scusami," disse Louis, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Zayn mentre si dirigeva verso Niall in cerca del whisky. Trovò Niall nelle fasi iniziali di una partita di beer pong, la sua lingua si protendeva per la concentrazione mentre si preparava al suo tiro che andò dentro il bicchiere.

"Per quanto fantastico sia stato quel tiro, Niall, dov'è il whisky?" Chiese Louis, non sicuro che Niall lo ascoltasse per il forte applauso. Lo fece, però, e indicò il tavolo dietro di lui.

Louis si diresse verso di esso e si versò un generoso colpo di whisky. Si fermò, guardandosi attorno, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto aspettare per trovare qualcuno con cui scopare. Alla fine, fece semplicemente spallucce, buttando giù l'alcool e asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. Sentì un brivido attraversarlo mentre la sua faccia si piegò un po', ma se ne versò ancora qualche altro.

Pieno di whisky, Louis alla fine uscì dalla cucina e si diresse nel soggiorno dove la festa era in pieno svolgimento.C'era molto più buio di quando era entrato per la prima volta e sogghignò, sentendo l'alcol scorrere nelle sue vene. Voleva davvero tanto ballare.

Non capendo quale fosse la canzone, Louis si fece strada nella massa di corpi agitati, alzando le mani in aria e muovendo i fianchi, sperando di catturare l'attenzione di un ragazzo sexi. Non passò neppure un minuto quando un paio di mani forti si fecero strada intorno alla sua vita, tirando indietro i fianchi di Louis. Louis sorrise e si chinò su di esso, premendo il suo culo più forte contro il ragazzo dietro di lui.

"Ehi bellissimo," sentì nell'orecchio, il soffio leggero di un sussurro nel suo orecchio, "ti ho guardato ballare per un pò da laggiù. Sai davvero come muoverti. "Louis non sapeva nemmeno che aspetto avesse questo tizio,ma stava già iniziando a sentirsi eccitato. Sentì delle labbra morbide sfiorargli il collo, mani gentili scorrergli leggermente sui fianchi mentre ballava.

Louis pensò di dire qualcosa di spiritoso, ma uno, la sua mente ubriaca era un po più lenta del normale, e due, con la coda dell'occhio, vide Harry e Nick molto intimi.Le sue viscere ribollivano, mentre Harry gettava la testa all'indietro, ridendo come il piccolo cretino che era, le fossette in vista , e gli occhi scintillanti per il divertimento.. Louis pensò a quella risata e la confrontò a quella che faceva uscire con lui, l'unico che poteva far ridere Harry in quel modo. Harry però per il momento era felice a causa di Nick, non di lui. Anche Nick sembrava un po' troppo felice, la mano appoggiata al gomito di Harry e un sorriso accecante sulle sue labbra.

Non era nemmeno sicuro se la sua emozione fosse gelosia, rabbia o tristezza per il fatto che Harry stesse bene senza di lui. Qualunque cosa fosse, lo fece borbottare un veloce "scusami" al ragazzo dietro di lui, spingendosi fuori dalla sua presa un po 'più forte di quello che voleva, e incespicando verso Harry e Nick, non avendo la minima idea di cosa avesse in programma da dire ai due.

Avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry e strofinò la testa contro il collo di Harry. Louis sentì che era una cosa strana da fare, dal momento che non erano esattamente gesti di coccole, ma di possessione ,ma il fatto era anche che era fottutamente ubriaco.

"Oh ... ciao, Louis," disse Harry, con senso di confusione nel tono della voce.

Nick non si era accorto della tensione\imbarazzo. "Ah, sembra che il nostro Louis abbia bevuto troppo," ridacchiò lui, " Cosa può fare un ragazzo per ubriacarsi da queste parti? "

Harry sorrise a Nick, sul punto di rispondere, ma Louis intervenne. "No, basta," biascicò, un po' infastidito, alzando gli occhi su Harry.

"Basta cosa?" Chiese Harry, corrugando le sopracciglia. Louis aveva sempre amato quanto fosse espressivo Harry; il ragazzo era un libro aperto, le sue emozioni erano sempre aperte sul suo viso.

" Mio ", sussurrò di nuovo, senza volerlo, avvolgendo l'altro suo braccio intorno al busto di Harry e stringendolo. Non era nemmeno sicuro che Harry l'avesse sentito all'inizio, ma lo fece perchè lo sentì irrigidirsi sotto la sua presa.

"Ehm, penso che qualcuno mi stia chiamando ... là," disse Nick dopo un silenzio troppo lungo, la voce incerta. Louis non lo riconobbe nemmeno, la sua mente si limitava a pensare solo a HarryHarryHarry e quanto fosse bello toccarlo e stargli vicino.

"Louis, cosa stai dicendo?" Chiese Harry lentamente, toccando delicatamente le sue braccia per convincere Louis a lasciarlo andare. Louis si limitò a scuotere la testa in modo infantile, con la testa ancora confusa.

"Louis? Mi stai davvero confondendo. Non mi hai parlato da settimane e ora ti stai aggrappando a me. Cosa sta succedendo? "Sembrava un po 'arrabbiato, ma soprattutto ferito.

Louis finalmente lo lasciò andare, gli occhi si concentrarono su Harry, che lo stava già fissando.

"Mi sei mancato così tanto Harry, mi manchi," Louis si affrettò a dire , spingendo il suo ciuffo sudato dalla sua faccia.

Harry aprì la bocca per parlare, ma poi si fermò per dare un'occhiata alla festa. "Senti, Louis, possiamo trovare un posto dove parlare? Questo non è il posto più ideale. "Aveva ragione anche lui. Era così buio che Louis poteva solo vedere una luce che si rifletteva sul viso di Harry e la musica stava rimbombando nella sua gabbia toracica. Louis annuì, seguendo Harry fuori dalla porta. Si diressero verso il corridoio in silenzio e scesero le scale, gli unici rumori erano il rumore delle loro scarpe mentre scendevano.

Quando si fecero strada fuori dalla porta, l'aria fredda colpì Louis più forte di quanto pensasse e rabbrividì, camminando in avanti e inciampando un po' sul marciapiede. Harry afferrò il suo gomito prima che potesse cadere, soffiando un sospiro esasperato, ma Louis riuscì a vedere la traccia di un sorriso affettuoso sotto di esso. Harry stava solo cercando di mascherarlo.

Louis decise di sedersi sul bordo del marciapiede e accarezzò lo spazio accanto a lui. Harry si fermò ,ma si sedette, molto più lontano del necessario. Louis l'aveva capito.Harry era arrabbiato.

Rimasero seduti in silenzio per un po ', la festa sembrava lontana, il vento sibilava tra gli alberi. Louis stava pensando a come avrebbe voluto aver afferrato la giacca prima di andare alla festa; quando Harry parlò.

"Louis, a cosa stai giocando? Perché mi stai ignorando? So che lo hai fatto, per favore non sparare cazzate con me, "disse Harry, le mani incrociate davanti a lui e la testa un po 'giù.

Louis era pronto a fare proprio questo, a inventare qualche cazzata che placasse Harry così da poter tornare alla loro routine di stare l'uno intorno all'altro. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma sentì la tristezza squarciarlo. Doveva dire a Harry la verità. Doveva almeno recuperare ciò che avevano. Non poteva ignorare più Harry; lo stava davvero facendo a pezzi.

Inoltre, Louis, da ubriaco, aveva davvero il coraggio di ammettere tutto questo a Harry.

"E' iniziato tutto allo spettacolo dell'ipnotizzazione, va bene?" Louis sbottò, senza guardare Harry.

"Lo spettacolo dell'ipnotizzazione?" Ripeté Harry, sembrando davvero sorpreso. Sembrava che non avesse idea che la conversazione stesse andando in quella direzione.

"Sì, Harry, senti, io, okay, non ho intenzione di ignorarti. Sono entrato nel panico, ok? Eravamo in quel maledetto spettacolo di ipnotizzazione, tu sei stato chiamato e quel tizio ti ha chiesto di fingere che una sedia fosse il tuo partner e, tu, hai iniziato a gemere il mio nome e mi sono lasciato prendere dal panico. So che vuoi scoparmi Harry e mi sono fatto prendere dal panico, "Louis spiegò tutto d'un fiato, guardando ovunque tranne il ragazzo accanto a lui.

Rimase in silenzio per un po 'e Louis diede una sbirciata a Harry, la cui faccia era tutta rossa. "Cazzo, Louis, io ... mi dispiace tanto, cacchio," iniziò a dire, passandosi le dita tra i capelli.

"Non scusarti," disse Louis, posando una mano sul ginocchio di Harry, facendolo sobbalzare.

"No, ho capito, ho fatto il tuo nome e ho reso tutto questo strano. Ecco perché mi stai evitando. Non sapevi come farmi sapere che non ti sentivi allo stesso modo, che non mi vedi così, Dio, sono così stupido, "Harry si lamentò, diventando più turbato.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, fermati, guardami," ordinò Louis, usando l'indice per tirare il mento di Harry verso di lui. "Non è strano Ti ho evitato, perché ... questa situzione mi ha fatto pensare. "Sono uno stupido"Ti ho evitato solo perché non volevo dormire con te, ma non sto dicendo che non mi piaci. "

"A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese Harry, incerto, tirandosi il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

Le guance di Louis si ravvivarono. "Sto solo sistemando i miei pensieri." Disse vagamente.

Harry annuì, come se la risposta di Louis avesse un senso, stringendo il labbro inferiore tra l'indice e il pollice e iniziando a giocarci. Sembrava così piccolo e carino, Louis sentiva il suo cuore gonfiarsi di amore.

Dio, era così innamorato di Harry.

La realizzazione lo colpì come un pugno, facendolo sobbalzare più di quanto potesse fare qualsiasi doccia fredda. Era innamorato di Harry. Non voleva solo scoparlo. Si era sentito così vuoto senza di lui, e il pensiero di tornare a ignorarlo era come se qualcuno gli strappasse un pezzo di cuore dal petto. Voleva solo coccolarlo, baciarlo e addormentarsi accanto a lui ogni notte. Non sapeva come questi sentimenti non fossero apparsi prima, ma tutto l'amore si riversò in lui mentre guardava Harry, il suo migliore amico, la forza.

"Harry, sono innamorato di te" disse Louis, non avendo più paura. Anche se a Harry non lo era, era stanco di trattenersi, stanco di essere spaventato di quello che poteva accadere.Aveva quasi rovinato la loro fottuta amicizia tutto solo perché era spaventato.

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono comicamente, le sue dita si abbassarono dal suo labbro. "Che cosa?"

"Sono stupidamente innamorato di te, Harry. So che potresti essere attratto da me solo per il sesso, ma ti stavo evitando perché avevo paura dei miei sentimenti, "Louis fece una pausa, leccandosi nervosamente le labbra, il suo cervello ancora un po' lento dall'alcol, rendendo più difficile scandire le parole, "Non mi sono reso conto di essere attratto da te fino allo show ipnotista e da allora ho sempre pensato a te. Avevo così tanta paura di amare il mio migliore amico, timoroso di rovinare la nostra amicizia, così ho respinto tutto e ti ho ignorato, ritenendo che eravamo ancora solo amici. Ti voglio, Harry, ti amo, e, beh, sono davvero stanco di essere spaventato. "Non era sicuro che il discorso fosse uscito nel modo in cui lo voleva, dal momento che il whisky lo stava ancora un po' influenzando .

Ma Dio, lo voleva così tanto. Il whisky non avrebbe cambiato questo.

Harry rimase in silenzio per un secondo, la sua espressione illeggibile. "Louis, io ... non puoi farmi questo. Sei ubriaco, ok? Se ti senti ancora così al mattino, allora dimmelo. Ma non ho intenzione di avere delle speranze per niente, perché sono innamorato di te da quando ho scoperto che cosa fosse l'amore e non posso permetterti di giocare con le mie emozioni. Non è giusto, "Harry sospirò, con voce tremante.

Louis sentì il suo cuore fermarsi. Anche Harry lo amava? Non voleva fare solo sesso? Non voleva solo essere amici?

"Sei innamorato di me?" Louis chiese, guardando Harry.

Harry sospirò, sfregandosi le mani sul viso. "Sì, Louis, sono innamorato di te"disse, ma sembrava solo stanco. Sembrava davvero che non credesse a Louis.

"Senti, parleremo domani mattina, ok? Lascia che ti riaccompagni a casa, devi essere gelido ", disse infine Harry, alzandosi e tendendo le mani verso Louis per aiutarlo. Louis le afferrò con gratitudine, inciampando un po 'sulla strada, ma non lasciò andare una delle mani di Harry, facendogli un sorriso.

Harry roteò gli occhi e cercò di nascondere un sorriso, ma non allontanò la mano. I due camminarono mano nella mano verso l'appartamento, Louis oscillando le braccia avanti e indietro ogni pochi passi.

Era una lotta arrivare fino al piano di Louis, l'alcool stava davvero raggiungendo Louis e lo faceva sentire molle. Sembrava che Harry non avesse bevuto affatto, poiché era stabile ed era quello che li aveva portati sul letto di .

Louis accarezzò lo spazio accanto a lui ,ma Harry scosse appena la testa, pronto ad andarsene. "Noooo Harry resta," Louis lo pregò, afferrando l' orlo della maglietta di Harry e tirandolo per un bacio. Non era aggraziato, i loro denti si scontravano, ma a Louis non importava, diventando più insistente sulle labbra di Harry. Aprì la bocca e cercò di convincere Harry a fare lo stesso, in modo che potesse intrecciare la sua lingua con la sua, ma Harry non lo fece. Lo baciò per un po ', ma poi si allontanò e passò di nuovo le dita tra i suoi riccioli.

Era arrossito e sembrava davvero agitato, guardando il letto affranto. "Cazzo, okay, no, parleremo domani mattina."

"Harry, voglio il tuo uccello in gola," disse Louis invece di una risposta appropriata, suscitando uno squittio dal ragazzo più giovane, la sua faccia diventò più rossa.

"Cazzo," sospirò Harry, "no, okay, me ne vado, io ... ci vediamo domani mattina." Harry fece per andarsene, ma Louis lo pregò ancora una volta.

"No, Harry, puoi almeno coccolarmi?" Chiese, facendo il broncio. Agitò le mani e Harry sembrò esitante, ma poi sospirò, togliendosi le scarpe e mugugnando scivolò nel letto accanto a lui, sistemandosi dall'altra parte del letto. Louis sapeva per certo che Harry dormiva con i boxer, e quando si erano sdraiati a letto si sarebbero solo coccolati. Harry non sembrava voler oltrepassare i confini. Louis sospirò, ma sentì il whisky che gli premeva sulle palpebre, così con un'ultima stretta alla mano di Harry chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

-

Louis si svegliò con una luce splendente e un forte mal di testa. Si lasciò cadere a pancia sotto, gemendo, desiderando di tornare a dormire. Rimase lì per un minuto circa prima di sospirare, sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto addormentarsi di nuovo. Si tolse il piumone bianco, alzandosi dal letto sbadigliando, poi sussultando per il mal di testa.

Mentre attraversava la sua stanza, il suo piede catturò qualcosa e quasi scivolò sul pavimento di legno. Si sistemò e guardò in basso, notando che era uno degli stivali di Harry. Perché Harry aveva lasciato uno dei suoi squallidi stivali sul suo pavimento? Soprattutto quando i due non si parlavano?

Qualunque cosa fosse, significava che Harry era ancora lì, dal momento che il ragazzo non se ne sarebbe andato senza le scarpe. Louis scosse la testa, trascinandosi nel suo salotto per trovare Harry disteso sul divano, la tv in sottofondo. Per un momento Louis pensò che Harry fosse addormentato , essendo egoisticamente sollevato di non doverlo affrontare subito, ma poi notò che anche se la tv era accesa a basso-volume, gli occhi di Harry erano concentrati sullo schermo. Sembrava così morbido e coccoloso, i capelli arruffati e la guancia arrossata, appoggiata al bicipite. Questo rese il cuore di Louis caldo. Harry non si era accorto che Louis era entrato nella stanza. Si chiese se Harry fosse reduce da una sbornia come lui.

Non sapeva come fare.Forse fare un forte rumore per annunciare la sua presenza?Dire ciao?O correre veloce nella sua stanza e pregare che Harry se ne vada?

Non ebbe però, il tempo di trovare una soluzione, perché Harry alzò lo sguardo e finalmente realizzò la presenza di Louis. Harry balzò in piedi, quasi facendo cadere il cuscino a strisce che stava tenendo, le sue guance colorite.

"... Ehi Harry," Louis iniziò, lentamente, chiedendosi perché Harry era così agiato .

"Ciao Louis," respirò Harry, muovendo nervosamente le mani.

Louis aveva un milione di domande che gli ronzavano in mente, ma non sapeva come chiederle senza sentirsi imbarazzato. Erano di nuovo amici? Come era potuto accadere? Perché Harry si comportava in modo strano? Quanto cazzo era ubriaco la scorsa notte?

"Vuoi che ti preparo un po 'di tè?" Chiese Louis dopo una lunga pausa di Harry che guardava ovunque tranne Louis.

"Certo, sarebbe perfetto," disse Harry velocemente. Le sopracciglia di Louis si unirono mentre annuiva, dirigendosi verso la cucina per far bollire il tè.

Tirò fuori due tazze e sorrise quando notò una delle tazze, che era bianca e che Harry gli aveva regalato ; aveva dei ragzzi gay che si tenevano per mano, sorridendo alla telecamera.

Afferrò il tè preferito di Harry, decidendo di prepararsene anche un pò per se stesso. Si voltò e si spaventò, stringendosi il petto per la paura, non notando che Harry era entrato nella stanza. Era appoggiato al fianco del misero tavolo da cucina di Louis, con le braccia incrociate davanti a sé, il viso inespressivo. I suoi bicipiti si gonfiarono e Louis cercò di non guardare. Harry era sempre stato così muscoloso?

"Cazzo Harry! Mi hai spaventato a morte! "Esclamò Louis, la voce più alta del normale.

Harry non sembrò dire nulla per un momento, sembrando frustrato, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, cercando di capire le sue parole. Louis sentì nel suo stomaco dei formicolii. Sapeva che non stavano parlando davvero, ma Harry sembrava più frustrato del normale. Louis aveva fatto qualcosa la scorsa notte per farlo arrabbiare?

"Davvero farai finta che la scorsa notte non è successo niente?" Chiese infine Harry, sembrando infastidito,le sopracciglia corrugate

Che cosa? Louis si sentì prendere dal panico.

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando ," Louis scrollò le spalle, sperando di sembrare più calmo di quello che sentiva e desiderando di avere qualcosa dacucinare per tenere le mani impegnate e non dover guardare Harry.Lo stupido tè si era appena bollito da solo.

"Ovviamente. Questo è così Louis, lo sai? Ho sperato la scorsa notte, ma ... solo ... pensavo che non avresti fatto questo, ma lo sei. Louis classico. Scappi da un problema e fai finta che non sia successo niente perché non sai come affrontarlo, "Harry sputò, ogni parola facendo affondare il cuore di Louis sempre più in basso.

"Io ... Mi dispiace Harry, non so davvero di cosa tu stia parlando," rispose Louis, cercando di non rendere Harry più turbato ma non sapendo cosa dire. Cosa intendeva per fuggire dai suoi problemi? Louis sapeva che lo faceva spesso, ma non riusciva a pensare a qualcosa che Harry avesse saputo. Di certo non sapeva di tutta la faccenda dell'ipnotizzazione, Louis se n'era assicurato a riguardo.

Harry sembrava sul punto di arrabbiarsi di più, ma si bloccò, passandosi le dita tra i capelli, fissando Louis per un momento. Sospirò, il suo viso si addolcì. "Davvero non ti ricordi?"

Louis esitò per poi scuotere la testa, non sicuro se davvero voleva sentire cosa fosse successo. L'ignoranza era davvero una gioia.

"Non ricordi di avermi detto che sei innamorato di me?" Suggerì Harry, mordendosi il labbro.

Louis sentì l'aria lasciare i polmoni. Si era completamente dimenticato di aver rivelato la verità la scorsa notte, ma tutti i sentimenti stavano aumentando. Lo spaventava un po ', ma era contento che non fosse stato solo l'alcol a parlare la sera prima. Stava guardando Harry con i riccioli aggrovigliati e la camicia spiegazzata e non aveva mai sentito il suo cuore battere e gonfiarsi d'amore di più.

Ecco perché Harry era arrabbiato. Louis aveva incasinato tutto dicendo che era innamorato di lui. Tutto ciò che Harry voleva era una buona e sana scopata. Merda. Harry sapeva dello spettacolo dell'ipnotizzazione?

Louis, come al solito, non rispose alla domanda di Harry, sebbene fosse sicuro che i suoi sentimenti fossero scritti su tutta la sua faccia. "Sai dello spettacolo ipnotizzazione?"

Harry annuì, le sue guance ancora rosse. "Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Ti ricordi di avermi detto che sei innamorato di me? "

Il bollitore iniziò a fischiare e Louis quasi girò la schiena velocemente per spegnere la stufa. Louis acquistò tempo versando l'acqua fumante nelle tazze che contenevano già le bustine di tè. Consegnò a Harry la sua tazza, quella con i ragazzi. Se Harry lo aveva notato, non aveva detto nulla.

"No, non lo ricordo, ma ora lo faccio,e ricordo anche che hai detto qualcosa. È tutto un po' confuso, "ammise Louis, sollevando la corda della bustina di tè su e giù.

"E?" Suggerì Harry, mettendo giù il suo tè per rinfrescare.

"E cosa? Che cosa vuoi che dica, Harry? "Louis iniziò, si scaldò, le sue emozioni iniziarono a prendere il meglio di lui," che lo spettacolo dell'ipnotizzazione mi ha fottuto? Che quando ho scoperto che volevi fottermi mi ha spaventato quasi a morte perché ho capito che volevo anche io fottere te? Che non sapevo cosa fare, quindi ti ho semplicemente ignorato? Che ogni volta che ti vedevo volevo saltarti addosso? Che quando ti vedevo triste, volevo singhiozzare perché mi stavo distruggeva? Che ero così solo perché mi mancavi solo tu? "La voce di Louis diventava sempre più forte e frustrata," Che mi sentivo come un gran coglione perché ero un vigliacco? Che ero così confuso dei miei sentimenti? Perché ogni volta che ti guardavo mi rendevo conto che mi stavo innamorando sempre di più , ma non volevo ammetterlo? Cazzo Harry, cosa vuoi che dica? "

Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Louis lo interruppe, sbattendo la tazza sul bancone, il liquido bollente che schizzava un po ', "No, Harry fammi parlare. Dio, sono ... Sono così dispiaciuto, so che ho rovinato tutto. Lo so, lo so, puoi semplicemente lasciarmi andare facilmente, prometto che non renderò le cose strane - "Louis iniziò a farfugliare.

"Louis, per favore, lasciami parlare!" Urlò quasi Harry, avvicinandosi a Louis e posandogli una mano sul braccio. Il suo sorriso era accecante, la sua fossetta spuntava, e Louis iniziò a sentirsi confuso, non sicuro del perché l'espressione di Harry fosse cambiata da nuvole tempestose al sole. "Dio, Louis, sei così stupido. Se non avresti affondato il tuo dolore nel whisky la scorsa notte, ricorderesti che ho confessato che anch'io sono innamorato di te, idiota. "

Il cuore di Louis si fermò nel suo petto. "Anche tu sei innamorato di me? Non pensi che sia strano? Non vuoi semplicemente scopare con me? "Non riuscì a fermare le domande dubbiose che gli uscivano fuori.

"Shh, no, certo che sono innamorato di te . Come potrei non esserlo? Merda, Louis, sono innamorato di te da quando ti ho incontrato, per anni ho sempre pensato che fossi così fuori dalla mia portata, "ammise Harry, un rossore che gli copriva le guance. "E, beh, certo che voglio fare l'amore con te, ma non è tutto ciò che voglio," aggiunse, con un sorrisetto sfacciato sul volto.

Louis roteò gli occhi, ma attirò Harry più vicino, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita, e non riuscì a togliere il suo ghigno dal viso.

"Louis, posso solo dire, tipo merda, la prossima volta che succederà qualcosa del genere, puoi parlarmi? Mi hai spezzato il cuore nelle ultime settimane, facendomi pensare che tu mi odiassi o che avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o che non ti piacessi più. Devi parlarmi di queste cose, sai? "Gli disse Harry, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore della bocca.

Louis si sentì in colpa per questo. "Dio, lo so che ho sbagliato. Mi dispiace così tanto Harry, ero così codardo. Sapevo che potevo fidarmi di te per qualsiasi cosa, non volevo creare niente di strano. "

"Beh, hai fatto lo stesso, quindi tanto vale che lo hai detto al tuo migliore amico," disse Harry, "ma è finita ora. La prossima volta parlerai con me, sì? "

"Ovviamente. Dio, sì, certo Harry, "Louis annuì a scatti, sperando che il ragazzo più giovane vedesse la sua sincerità. Non ha mai voluto scopare così tanto da molto.

"Bene," è tutto quello che Harry disse, sogghignando, e Louis sentì davvero di svenire solo per il suo sorriso . Se pensava che Harry lo avesse avvolto intorno al suo cazzo, ora si stava preparando per un brusco risveglio.

"Cazzo, Harry, posso baciarti?" Louis sbottò, il suo autocontrollo svanì. Harry annuì a scatti, così Louis avvolse le sue braccia attorno al collo di Harry e lo tirò più vicino, premendo le loro labbra insieme. Erano più morbide di quanto Louis si aspettasse, molto meglio. Le mani di Harry si fecero strada verso i fianchi di Louis mentre le loro lingue si incastravano, le bocche premevano insistentemente.

Louis cercò di mantenere il bacio innocente, poiché non voleva muoversi troppo velocemente, ma lo stava aspettando da così tanto tempo. Non poteva davvero fare a meno di approfondire il bacio, tirando un po 'i capelli di Harry, facendogli fare un gemito che andò dritto al cazzo di Louis che dovette trattenere il proprio gemito. Questo era Harry, qualcuno che già conosceva e di cui si fidava. E ragazzi, Louis voleva vederlo nudo.

"Letto," Louis mormorò nella bocca di Harry e Harry annuì, iniziando a guidarli fuori dalla cucina, sembrando non avere dubbi per la direzione in cui il loro bacio si stava dirigendo.

Non si separarono sulla strada per la camera di Louis, baciandosi insistentemente e quasi rovesciando la lampada e imbattendosi nel tavolino da caffè , ma alla fine, ridacchiando nelle loro bocche, entrarono nella stanza. Louis spinse Harry sul letto, spingendolo sotto il suo peso, e si trascinò su di lui.

Harry era steso sulla schiena, la maglietta arricciata un po 'per rivelare una striscia di pelle pallida, un sorriso felice sul suo viso che Louis doveva baciare. Louis gli si mise a cavalcioni, tenendogli i polsi giù con le mani, e approfondì di più il bacio, non trattenendosi.

"Cazzo, Louis, non posso credere che stia succedendo davvero," sussurrò Harry, quasi a se stesso, facendo sorridere a Louis tanto il suo viso ferito e il cuore che saltava un battito.

"Smettila di sproloquiare" disse Louis, tirandosi indietro e guardando Harry, "voglio vederti nudo e mi stai distraendo."

Harry mimò uno scusa e Louis roteò gli occhi. Era innamorato di un completo idiota.

Harry sollevò la testa e catturò di nuovo le labbra di Louis in un bacio, sollevando un pò i fianchi per ottenere un certo attrito. Dio, era così bello. Perché diavolo erano ancora vestiti?

Louis tirò l'orlo della maglietta di Harry, facendo segno che voleva che Harry la togliesse. "Invadente", borbottò Harry scherzosamente, alzandosi un po' per togliersi la maglietta. Louis prese il suo petto nudo affamato, godendosi gli addominali tatuati di Harry. Aveva visto Harry senza maglietta prima, ma era diverso. Era intimo e questa volta Louis sapeva che Harry era suo. Cominciò a succhiare il collo di Harry, amando il modo in cui il polso di Harry cominciò a accelerare sotto le sue labbra, sperando di lasciare un segno sulla pelle pallida. Cominciò a scender giù per il collo di Harry, fermandosi ai suoi capezzoli turgidi succhiandoglieli , facendo sobbalzare Harry. Continuò a scendere e succhiare lo stomaco di Harry mentre raggiungeva i sottili peli del suo pube.

Louis non perse tempo a sbottonargli i jeans attillati, facendoli scivolare lungo le cosce insieme ai suoi boxer. Harry lo aiutò e sollevò il sedere dal letto, aiutandolo quando si aggrovigliarono attorno alle sue caviglie. Harry era gloriosamente nudo di fronte a lui, Louis era ancora completamente vestito, e lui poteva fare qualsiasi cosa volesse da lui. Louis era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse mai stato più felice nella sua vita.

"Dio, così bello," mormorò, non riuscendo a impedirsi di catturare le labbra di Harry in un altro bacio prima di afferrare la lunghezza di Harry nella sua mano. Harry sussultò nella sua bocca mentre Louis iniziava a pompare la sua erezione su e giù, godendosi il modo in cui Harry sembrava così sensibile al suo tocco. Amava come Harry non fosse imbarazzato dalle sue reazioni, dal modo in cui si sentiva a suo agio a piagnucolare e lamentarsi quando Louis faceva qualcosa che andava bene. Ogni suono riempiva Louis sempre di più.

"Ho bisogno di più, Lou, ti voglio da così tanto tempo," ansimò Harry, ribaltandoli in modo che Louis ora fosse sulla sua schiena. Lo fece con un movimento così fluido, con i bicipiti sporgenti.

"Fuori", ordinò Harry, sfilando finalmente la maglietta di Louis.La sua erezione stava premendo sulla coscia di Louis e lo stava distruggendo terribilmente, ma Louis lo ignorò e cominciò a spingere via i suoi jeans, era davvero felice di non avere il paio più stretto perché sarebbe stato difficoltoso toglierli.

Harry lo guardò affamato, specialmente la parte dei suoi boxer. Si chinò e mormorò a Louis attraverso i suoi boxer di cotone, e non poté fare a meno di masturbarsi un po' al contatto. Harry gli premette i pollici sui fianchi, spingendolo a sedersi immobile, mentre tirava via i maledetti boxer e li gettava sul pavimento. Il membro di Louis si dondolò libero, duro e arrossato, e Harry sembrava che dovesse mentalmente dire a se stesso di calmarsi mentre si mordeva le labbra e gemeva.

"Cazzo, non vedo l'ora di averti dentro di me," gemette, le parole andarono dritte al cazzo di Louis.

"Allora sbrigati," disse, senza fiato, facendo ridere Harry.

"Prepotente," ghignò, abbassandosi per baciare di nuovo Louis. I due non potevano davvero smettere di baciarsi; erano troppo innamorati. Louis sculacciò il sedere di Harry per rimproverarlo, ma invece di ferirlo, Harry si morse il labbro e arrossì un po ', apparendo completamente troppo eccitato.

"Ti piace, vero?" Louis sorrise, passando di nuovo la mano sopra il sedere di Harry, vedendo Harry annuire a scatti, il suo uccello si contrasse. Quindi ad Harry piaceva essere sculacciato. Louis ... wow, Louis avrebbe sicuramente salvato quell'informazione per dopo. Per ora, voleva davvero entrare dentro di lui.

Frugò dentro al cassetto del comodino il lubrificante, facendo quasi cadere la lampada, imprecando. Si rcordò di averlo lasciato sotto il divano durante una notte particolarmente solitaria una settimana fa. "Prenderò il mio lubrificante ." disse Louis frettolosamente, imprecando contro se stesso per aver dovuto lasciare Harry in un momento così caldo. Non aspettò la risposta di Harry, scivolò giù dal letto e andò rapidamente al salotto e al divano. Toccò sotto il divano, sentendo qualcosa di bagnato e qualcosa di peloso che non voleva nemmeno sapere di cosa si trattasse , finché non trovò il lubrificante. Tornò quasi di corsa alla camera da letto.

Harry era sdraiato sulla testiera del letto, con un'aria impaziente e sudata, con i capelli già arruffati, cazzo duro e arrossato contro lo stomaco. Louis dovette trattenere un gemito. Si arrampicò sul letto, a cavalcioni sulle ginocchia di Harry, entrambi gemendo un po 'al contatto sensibile. Louis si asciugò le dita e attese che Harry annuisse e desse l'okay. Sentì Harry contrarsi alle dita di Louis che si posizionavano sulla sua entrata. "Shh, amore, rilassati," mormorò Louis, premendo un bacio sulla coscia di Harry. Harry emise un respiro tremante e disse, "Okay. Ok, sono pronto. Scusa, è passato un po 'di tempo, "scrollò le spalle, quasi imbarazzato.

Louis era assolutamente d'accordo. "Bene," è tutto ciò che ha detto, una nota possessiva nel suo tono, prima di premere un dito su Harry. Spinse dentro e fuori per un pò, allargandolo e amando come il respiro di Harry stesse aumentando.

"Di più", respirò Harry. Louis premette un altro dito, muovendo le sue due dita, andando più veloce di prima. Il respiro di Harry stava diventando più affannoso e stava facendo dei gemiti. Aveva iniziato a stringere le lenzuola quando Louis aveva iniziato a colpire la sua prostata torcendo tra le sue dita fino a quando stava uscendo del liquido preseminale .Cominciò ad andare incontro alla mano di Louis. "Lou, sono pronto per te," disse infine, senza fiato.

Louis annuì, tirando fuori le dita e prendendo di nuovo il lubrificante. Prese rapidamente un preservativo dal suo cassetto e lo infilò, sotto lo sguardo fisso di Harry. Si asciugò e si infilò tra le gambe di Harry. Harry avvolse le sue gambe attorno a Louis e agganciò le sue caviglie attorno alla vita di Louis.

"Ti amo," disse Louis baciandolo dolcemente spingendosi lentamente dentro. Dio, Harry era fantastico.Louis era molto teso e sentì una scarica di calore e piacere risalire la spina dorsale mentre entrava. Aspettò che Harry si abituasse alle dimensioni prima di continuare.

"Ti amo di più," disse Harry, un po 'in ritardo, la voce che usciva vacillante mentre Louis iniziava a succhiare il punto debole del suo collo. "Cazzo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo," iniziò a dire, sollevando le braccia sopra la sua testa e afferrando la testiera per sostenersi mentre Louis prendeva velocità.

La resistenza si fece incandescente e Louis si sentì come se tutto il suo corpo fosse in fiamme mentre si spingeva più forte e più veloce. Harrry sembrava così bello sotto di lui, alternandosi tra mordendosi il labbro e aprendo le labbra in piccoli ansiti disperati mentre Louis colpiva la sua prostata. I due non potevano smettere di gridare dal piacere. Louis allungò una mano tra di loro e afferrò anche l'uccello di Harry, palpandolo e iniziando a tenere un ritmo anche su di esso mentre lui spingeva. Harry gemette così forte che era sicuro che Zayn potesse sentirli da tutta la città.

Presto sentì la familiare spirale di calore nel suo stomaco. "Harry, sono vicino," ansimò, estraendo la sua mano dall'uccello di Harry per prepararsi meglio mentre prendeva ancora più velocità, spingendo così forte che la testa di Harry rischiava di sbattere contro la testiera. Il letto era a dondolo e il materasso cigolava incontrollabilmente.

Harry venne per primo senza preavviso, sollevando lo stomaco tra i due, con un gemito del nome di Louis e un lamento. Questo era abbastanza per Louis che venne rovesciandosi nel preservativo e Harry. Spinse un altro paio di volte prima che lentamente si tirasse fuori, Harry trasalì per la sensibilità. Legò il preservativo e lo gettò nel cestino che era accanto al suo letto. O così sperava che entrasse. Non si preoccupò di controllare.

Crollò sullo stomaco di Harry, senza curarsi del disordine che c'era, sospirando contento. "Cazzo, Harry, sei incredibile, ti ho mai detto che ti amo?"

"Potresti averlo menzionato una o due volte," Harry sorrise, passando le mani nel ciuffo sudato di Louis, "dovremmo pulirci davvero".

Louis gemette. "Noooo, non mi interessa. Voglio restare a letto dove fa caldo. "

Harry ridacchiò."Piccolo, non vuoi addormentarti con il mio sperma tutto su di te. Dai, alzati. "

"Questo è quello che pensi," borbottò Louis infantilmente prima di girarsi così che Harry potesse prendere una salvietta. Louis non perse tempo a fissare il suo piccolo mentre camminava verso il bagno, ammirandolo. Dio, Louis potrebbe davvero abituarsi a questo.

Harry tornò con un asciugamano blu scuro, asciugando prima delicatamente Louis e poi se stesso. Si fermò prima di metterlo sul comodino, ritenendo che lo avrebbe lavato al mattino.

"Bene, ora prendi il tuo piccolo culo qui," Louis chiese, stringendo le mani a Harry.

"Questo culo è tutto tuo," scherzò Harry, scivolando sotto il piumone accanto a Louis, appoggiando la testa sul suo gomito, "cioè, se vuoi che lo sia." Sembrava una dichiarazione così semplice, ma Louis sapeva cosa Harry intendeva con ciò. Harry si morse un labbro, sembrando nervoso ma euforico, aspettando la risposta di Louis.

"Mi piacerebbe avere il tuo culo," Louis sorrise "non perfetto come il mio, ma solo alcune persone possono essere così fortunate dopo tutto," Louis scrollò le spalle ed Harry lo spinse.

"Sono serio, cazzo! Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo o no? "Sbuffò Harry, finalmente senza batter ciglio.

Louis rise, avvolgendo la sua vita attorno a quella di Harry e annusando nel collo il profumo di Harry, "certo che voglio Harry, è una domanda?" Mormorò nella pelle.

"Bene" mormorò Harry, poi sospirò felicemente, "il mio ragazzo ." Facendo girare Louis gli occhi mentre Harry lo tirava vicino per posizionare un bacio sulla sua testa.

"Ora proviamo a dormire un po '," suggerì Harry.

Louis annuì assonnato, non rendendosi conto di quanto il sesso lo avesse stancato fino a quel momento. Un pisolino con Harry sembrava perfetto ora. Non gli importava che fosse ancora giorno fuori. "Notte Harry, ti amo."

"Ti amo anche io , Lou," rispose Harry, la sua voce profonda e roca che cullava Louis .

-

Qualche ora dopo, Louis si svegliò con un forte rumore proveniente dalla cucina. Gemette rumorosamente, cercando di rotolare, ma si rese conto che era intrappolato sotto un peso pesante, qualcosa che giaceva sul suo braccio. Guardò verso di sé e vide Harry sonnecchiare pacificamente, la bocca un po' aperta e e le lunghe ciglia che gli coprivano le guance. Louis sorrise, il suo cuore leggero. Quindi quella mattina non era stata un sogno, allora. Harry era davvero il suo ragazzo.

Stava per chiudere gli occhi per fare qualche altro minuto di sonno finché non si rese conto del perché si era svegliato. Qualcuno diverso da lui e Harry era nella sua cucina. Louis accidentalmente risvegliò Harry che stava borbottando assonnato, massaggiandosi i suoi occhi verdi e sedendosi.

"Cosa c'è che non va, piccolo?" Chiese Harry,con voce mattutina seria e profonda. Era davvero un suono bellissimo.

"Qualcuno è in cucina," disse Louis, ma poi si fermò. "Probabilmente è Zayn. Ho dimenticato che ho prestato al bastardo una chiave in più per quando era troppo lontano per arrivare al suo appartamento. "

"Bene, allora digli di stare zitto o di unirsi a noi a letto", concluse Harry, per poi scivolare di nuovo sotto le coperte, quando sentirono un altro incidente, questa volta accompagnato da una maledizione.

Louis imprecò e gettò indietro le coperte, maledicendo l'esistenza di Zayn per averlo fatto uscire dal suo letto caldo con Harry. Si infilò un paio di boxer che erano a terra e una maglietta, senza curarsi del fatto che quella era quella indossata da Harry la scorsa notte e che erano due taglie troppo grandi per lui.

Sbatté le palpebre quando arrivò in cucina, abbottonandosi un po la camicia mentre i suoi occhi erano infastiditi dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra. Strizzando gli occhi, vide Zayn seduto al suo tavolo, sgranocchiando una ciotola di cereali e scorrendo su twitter, e Liam a quattro zampe che puliva una tazza rotta.

"giorno Lou!" Niall cinguettò da dove stava versando il latte nella sua scodella di cereali al bancone. C'erano goccioline bianche ovunque.

"Allora quando vi ho invitato di nuovo qui?" Chiese Louis, facendo un passo accanto a Zayn.

"Non l'hai fatto," Zayn scrollò le spalle, parlando mentre aveva un boccone di cheerios.

"Mi dispiace così tanto per la tazza, Louis, è stata tutta colpa di Niall, davvero," spiegò Liam, prendendo l'ultimo frammento di vetro e gettandolo nel bidone della spazzatura con un thunk.

" Colpa mia!? Sei tu quello che stava in mezzo alla cucina, "protestò Niall, borbottando sul cucchiaio.

Liam stava per discutere di nuovo, ma Louis si intromise: "Va bene, davvero, non mi interessa. Era comunque una stupida tazza grigia ", scrollò le spalle, alzandosi per versarsi una ciotola di cereali. Sembrava davvero buono e Louis era affamato; Harry era piuttosto energico a letto.

Non si rese conto che la cucina era silenziosa per un momento mentre si avvicinava al frigorifero, finché non si girò e notò che tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui. Zayn aveva un'espressione compiaciuta, Liam sembrava confuso e Niall aveva una faccia che gli sorrideva mentre un po 'di latte gli colava sul mento.

"Cosa?" Chiese Louis, con le guance che si colorivano di autoconsapevolezza.

"Di chi è quella camicia, Lou? Sembra un po 'grande, vero? "Lo sollecitò Zayn, appoggiando la mano sotto il mento e appoggiandosi al gomito.

Louis aprì la bocca per spiegare quando sentì una voce dire "mia", proveniente dal corridoio. Harry si infilò in cucina e poi non aveva altro che i suoi stretti boxer neri, e ci volle tutto l'autocontrollo di Louis per non trascinarlo di nuovo nella camera da letto. Harry aveva un'espressione compiaciuta sul volto e un sorrisetto mentre camminava verso Louis e gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita, tirandolo in un bacio e sollevandolo da terra. Ci furono alcuni fischi che seguirono.

" Finalmente , cazzo ," esclamò Niall, sbattendo la scodella sul bancone per l'eccitazione mentre i due si separavano, entrambi sorridendo.

"Dio, Louis, eri così testardo, alla fine ti sei convinto " disse Zayn sogghignando.

"Ehi, non parlare con il mio ragazzo in questo modo," Harry si intromise, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Louis da dietro e appoggiando il mento sulla sommità della testa di Louis, appoggiandoli entrambi contro il bancone.

"Fidanzato?" Ripeté Liam mentre Harry annuiva, premendo un bacio umido sulla guancia di Louis.

Zayn finse di imbavagliarsi mentre Louis scacciava via Harry. "Ehm, vomito, voi ragazzi siete cattivi."

"L'hai chiesto," Louis scrollò le spalle, "ora dovrai affrontarlo tutto il tempo. Entrerai con la tua chiave di riserva e Harry e io andremo a scopare sul bancone della cucina. Anche sulla tua poltrona preferita. "

"Non la poltrona reclinabile," ansimò Zayn.

"E ci stiamo già inventando soprannomi dolci, non è vero, dolcezza?" Harry si unì a lui, ridacchiando.

"Prendi la tua chiave, non la voglio. Preferirei dormire per strada, "brontolò Zayn, lanciando la chiave a Louis che non riuscì a prenderlo mentre cadeva a terra. Louis non ci badò.

"Beh come dire stamattina, Harry e io abbiamo ... piani. Saremo nella mia stanza, "disse Louis, dando uno schiaffo a Harry sul sedere e dirigendosi verso la camera da letto, con Niall che ridacchiava dietro di loro.

Harry chiuse la porta dietro di loro e baciò Louis sulle labbra, tirandosi indietro e sorridendo. "Cazzo, devo assolutamente scrivere una lettera di ringraziamento al Grande Rosalini", disse.

"È così?" Louis replicò tra i baci mentre i due si avvicinavano al letto.

"Mhm," Harry annuì, strisciando su Louis così lui era sulla schiena, "Gli manderò fiori e una nota scritta a mano. Forse un buono regalo o un sommat. "

"E il nostro sex tape", aggiunse Louis, annuendo.

Harry fece una pausa. "Sì, e il nostro sex tape," fu d'accordo, mentre baciava duramente Louis e tirava le coperte sopra le loro teste.

-

"Caro signor Rosalini,

Se non fosse stato per lei che mi ha chiamato sul palco e ha fatto fingere di fare sesso con il mio innamorato, allora non avrei mai confessato i miei sentimenti. Sarebbe stato un peccato perché ha il culo migliore del mondo. Siamo fidanzati ora! Quindi, volevo solo dirle grazie per essere un meraviglioso ipnotista e che lo spettacolo mi è piaciuto molto! Si goda i fiori e le foto del cazzo!

Amore, Harry x "

Angolo Traduttrice:

Questa one-shot è la mia prima traduzione , quindi scusate se ci sono delle imprecisazioni .

Ringrazio ancora l'autrice per avermi dato il permesso di tradurla e spero che questa storia vi piaccia come è piaciuta a me.... alla prossima:)


End file.
